


Пять нот

by fish4l



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Music, Pre-Het, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Конец ноября - странное время. Не зима и не осень. Муми-тролли уехали, а еще Снусмумрик мелодию потерял.Альтернативное "В конце ноября".
Relationships: Snusmumriken | Snufkin/ Filifjonkan | Fillyjonk
Kudos: 2





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Снусмумрик цитирует, сам того не подозревая, Э. Грига, а именно песню Сольвейг из "Пер Гюнта"

Снусмумрик раскурил трубку. Он медленно затянулся, вдыхая вместе с дымом прохладный ноябрьский воздух. Дождь наконец прекратился, лес отряхивал с веток последние капли. Одна из них задержалась на краешке шляпы, но уже через мгновение звонко шлепнулась вниз, в лужу. “Ми”, — подумал Снусмумрик и прислушался. Лес молчал. Море было совсем рядом, слышался плеск волн, но подходящих нот больше не было. Просто шум набегающей волны — мерный шурх-шурх по гальке. Снусмумрик еще немного послушал море, пока докуривал трубку. Потом отмер, с удовольствием потянулся и посмотрел на тропинку под ногами. Позади осталась долина Филифьонки, ее дом некрасивой громадиной торчал возле пляжа и портил пейзаж. Снусмумрик припомнил, что когда-то этот дом принадлежал хемулю — и высоченному хемулю он подходил гораздо лучше. “Маленькой филифьонке, должно быть, требуется лестница, чтобы вымыть окна на самом верху”, — подумал Снусмумрик и ухмыльнулся. Он считал, что грязные окна ничем не хуже чистых: на них можно писать, а чтобы увидеть солнце, достаточно открыть створку.

Снусмумрик уже приготовился сделать шаг, когда услышал за спиной тоненький крик. Ветер относил звук в сторону, будто подсказывая, что он не стоит внимания, но Снусмумрик насторожился. Стоило подойти поближе или подождать, подсказывал ему опыт, происходит что-то необычное. Никто никогда не кричит просто так. Впрочем, возможно, ему послышалось.

Снусмумрик стоял у самого края леса и был готов уйти глубже, когда крик повторился. Он был жалобным и тонким, отчаянным и безнадежным. Даже слабый звук в прозрачном воздухе разносился далеко. Снусмумрик с сожалением посмотрел на тропу и отступил назад, в долину. Филифьонка.

Когда через несколько минут он подбежал к ее дому, она уже не кричала. Стояла на карнизе, вцепившись лапками в громоотвод, и неотрывно смотрела вниз. На краю крыши Снусмумрик увидел тряпку, на земле валялся перевернутый таз с водой. Мыльная вода смешалась с дождевой, расплылась радужной пленкой.

— Лестница!

— А? — Филифьонка продолжала смотреть вниз, не замечая Снусмумрика. Она поджимала ножки в смешных войлочных тапочках, но с места не двигалась.

— Как вы мыли окно? Где лестница? — крикнул Снусмумрик, задрав голову. Ему пришлось придержать шляпу, чтобы не упала.

— Лестница? Какая лестница? — переспросила Филифьонка, не отрывая глаз от земли. Она облизнула губы — мелькнул узкий язычок — и медленно продолжила:

— Я мыла окно наверху, потом увидела кокон. Вы тоже его видите, правда? Там внутри толстая гусеница. Ненавижу гусениц.

Снусмумрик не слушал, он оглядывал двор. Лестницы не было, двор уже был прибран к зиме. Ни забытой на подоконнике тряпки, ни метлы или грабель. Даже у дровяного сарая на земле не было ни щепочки.

Возможно, он смог бы затащить Филифьонку в дом через чердачное окно, она стояла совсем рядом.

— Кокон? — рассеянно переспросил Снусмумрик и пошел к двери.

— Да. Я открыла окно, чтобы его выбросить, но он пристал к перчатке, мне пришлось выбраться наружу, а потом окно захлопнулось, а таз упал, — Филифьонка говорила все медленнее и тише.

Она рассматривала таз: даже сверху было видно, что у него щербатое дно, а с краю откололась эмаль. “Почему я держу дома такую грязь? — думала Филифьонка. — Впрочем, я так редко его переворачивала, что забыла, какой он снизу. Выброшу сразу же, как слезу”. Лестницы у Филифьонки никогда не было. Один или два раза она одалживала ее у хемуля, который жил дальше на побережье, но только для того, чтобы повесить абажур. У Филифьонки замерзли ноги, и она осторожно переступила на месте. Она могла бы дотянуться до чердачного окна — его ручка была в каком-то шаге, но лапки дрожали, и труба казалась ей единственным надежным пристанищем. Быстро темнело, лужицы уже не было видно, только таз белел на фоне прелых листьев. Он был похож на луну на темном летнем небе.

Рядом раздался стук. Она осторожно повернулась. Чердачное окно было приоткрыто, а из него выглядывала чья-то мордочка.

— Дайте мне лапу.

— Не могу, — жалобно всхлипнула Филифьонка.

— Лапу!

— Не могу. У меня пальцы замерзли, — призналась она и еще раз всхлипнула.

В тишине кто-то тяжело вздохнул.

— Отгибай осторожно, по одному. Не торопись. Медленно. Я рядом.

Филифьонка попробовала пошевелить мизинцем. Получилось.

— По одному. И сразу за створку, понятно? Я втащу.

Ей казалось, что кто-то другой медленно, палец за пальцем, отпускал трубу, кто-то другой сделал робкий шаг к чердачному окну, у кого-то другого слетела бесполезная войлочная тапочка… Но именно она, Филифьонка, втиснулась в узкое чердачное окно, подхваченная крепкими чужими руками.

— Все в порядке?

В гостиной, при ярком свете, Филифьонка наконец разглядела своего спасителя. Всего лишь Снусмумрик. Быть спасенной Снусмумриком было не слишком романтично; с другой стороны, будь на его месте хемуль, пришлось бы выйти за него замуж. У хемулей на этом пунктик. Она отошла на пару шагов, подождала, пока перестанут дрожать колени, и вежливо спросила:

— Может быть, чаю?

— Я закурю? — спросил он одновременно с ней. — Мне бы трубку выбить.

— Конечно, я дам пепельницу, — Филифьонка помнила, что у нее точно была пепельница, и обвела взглядом гостиную так, будто видела впервые.

— Не откажусь, — непонятно ответил Снусмумрик и тоже оглядел комнату.

Филифьонка выскочила за дверь, пережидая приступ паники. Пепельница стояла на верхней полке, до нее можно было дотянуться, если встать на цыпочки или на стул. Она сглотнула. Она подаст блюдце. Ничем не хуже, а блюдца стоят внизу. Филифьонка побежала на кухню, на ходу сбрасывая замызганную тапочку. Нужно было умыться, поставить чай и, заодно, кофе. На тарелке под салфеткой нашлись булочки. Филифьонка подумала, что совсем не помнит, как пекла их утром. Утро было столетие назад. Она торопливо умылась, наскоро причесалась — кудряшки повисли унылыми влажными прядями — и собрала поднос. Булочки, кофе в серебряном кофейнике, чай в чайнике, молочник со сливками и отдельное блюдце. Для пепла.

Снусмумрик медленно обходил гостиную. Он никогда раньше не бывал в таком странном доме. Наверное, у всех филифьонок гостиные похожи, а у хемулей еще и полно книг, и эта комната была набита предметами. Тяжелые плотные гардины не давали и шанса вечернему свету. На полочках толпились фарфоровые котята, теснились вазочки и декоративные тарелочки, на креслах — на подголовниках и подлокотниках — светились белизной кружевные салфетки, с фотографий на стенах смотрели похожие друг на друга сердитые и напыщенные хемули и филифьонки. Ни одного улыбающегося лица. Снусмумрик фыркнул. А дома у Муми-тролля рисунки на стенах, а на каминной полке папин трамвайчик из пенки и бутылочка с позолоченным горлышком.

Наверху он увидел пепельницу. Рядом висело старое зеркало, мутно отражая его самого и часть гостиной, разрезая ее пополам, оставляя за своими краями все ненужное. По мнению Снусмумрика, и того, что отражалось, было много. Он потянулся за пепельницей и увидел в зеркале Филифьонку с заставленным подносом. Она не отрываясь смотрела, как он тянется наверх, а поднос медленно скользил из ее рук вниз и, наконец, встретился с полом.

“Соль-диез”, — подхватил ноту Снусмумрик. Скомканные извинения и короткое прощание прошли мимо него. В этот момент он размышлял о том, что сочиняет вовсе не песню осеннего дождя.

Снусмумрик вышел к развилке, снова оставляя дом Филифьонки за спиной. Лес молчаливо звал его на юг, но он чувствовал, что ноты по-прежнему где-то рядом, и пошел обратно в Муми-дол вдоль моря. Он не видел, как Филифьонка смотрела ему вслед, на мгновение приоткрыв дверь и выпустив из дома лучик света. Потом дверь закрылась, и стало совсем темно.


	2. Часть 2

День или два спустя после ужасного приключения на крыше — кто считает эти однообразные ноябрьские дни? — Филифьонка решительно собрала чемодан и достала из шкафа горжетку. Ей надо было в Муми-дол, навестить Муми-маму, и то, что Снусмумрик ушел туда же, не имело никакого значения. Конечно, она не поблагодарила как положено воспитанной филифьонке, но он сам сбежал, даже не выпив чаю. Или кофе.

Была пора выходить, путь был неблизкий, но Филифьонка топталась на пороге гостиной. Гардины были открыты, впуская в дом неяркий осенний свет, и она медленно пошла по комнате, зашторивая одно окно за другим. Стало темно и душно, в углах ей тут же стали мерещиться пыльные коконы моли, но Филифьонка сжала губы и тряхнула кудряшками. В гостиной не было ничего нового — семейные фотографии, фарфоровые котята, тетушкины салфетки и уродливая ваза, которую подарила троюродная бабушка со стороны матери. Филифьонка провела пальцем в перчатке по нижней полке. Весной надо оставить только те, до которых она может достать не напрягаясь. На верхних всегда полно пыли, и снизу не видно, что там стоит. Так что никаких высоких полок и лестниц. А помыть чердачные окна она попросит Гафсу.

Филифьонка вздохнула и погладила маленького фарфорового слоника по спине, а затем, неожиданно для себя, спрятала его в карман. Затем задернула гардины на последнем окне, подхватила стоящий на пороге чемодан и вышла, вздернув подбородок. Сомнения остались в гостиной, оседая невидимой глазу пылью.

Первым, что увидела Филифьонка в Муми-доле, была палатка Снусмумрика. Он поставил ее у самой реки, под кустами сирени. Почти стемнело, и сквозь ткань был виден слабый огонек лампы. “Там, должно быть, уютно”, — подумала Филифьонка, но пошла дальше, к дому, оставляя позади неверный мерцающий свет. Конечно, не дело было наносить визиты на ночь глядя. Но ей так хотелось вытянуть ноги, выпить кофе на теплой кухне Муми-мамы и долго-долго лежать в постели с грелкой в гостевой спальне, погружаясь в сон под шум дождя.

Кофе не было. Кухня была холодной и пустой, как и весь дом, выстуженный ноябрьским ветром. Для грелки пришлось бы таскать дрова и греть воду. Филифьонка сглотнула непрошенные слезы и забралась под одеяло в северной спальне. Она долго лежала, свернувшись калачиком, но даже дождь подвел: он закончился.

Утром Филифьонка решительно вышла в сад. Незнакомый хемуль сгребал опавшие листья, маленький хомса сидел на веранде с толстой книгой, а Снусмумрика нигде не было видно. Палатка была закрыта.

— Мне нужны дрова, — заявила Филифьонка, и хемуль нехотя бросил грабли. — И вода. Кто-нибудь хочет кофе?

— Не откажусь, — повеселел хемуль. — Фру?..

— Просто Филифьонка. Несите все на кухню, я приготовлю, — и она решительно ушла обратно в дом.

Хемуль и хомса переглянулись.

— При Муми-маме тут все по-другому, — протянул хомса.

— Они скоро вернутся, — хемуль жизнерадостно улыбнулся и отправился за дровами.

К обеду в Муми-дол пришла Мюмла, к ужину — Онкельскрут с небольшим уловом, а Снусмумрик не появился. Филифьонка приготовила ему приборы, но они не пригодились, и она с тяжелым сердцем посмотрела на пустую тарелку, а потом подогрела воды и начала мыть посуду, ни о чем не думая. Вторую ночь в Муми-доле она провела именно так, как хотела — с грелкой, в теплой натопленной спальне.

Дождь так и не пошел, да и снег не спешил ложиться на землю. Дни были серыми и прозрачными, по утрам изо рта на улице шел пар, без перчаток мерзли лапки. Тонкая корочка льда на лужах с каждым днем становилась все прочнее. Онкельскрут сидел на мосту с удочкой, закутавшись в самый теплый плед, а Мюмла тайком приносила ему кофе и бренди.

Снусмумрик редко заходил в дом, в котором теперь хозяйничала Филифьонка. Он бродил по окрестным лесам, часто сидел у реки, будто прислушиваясь к шуму воды, затем разочарованно пожимал плечами и уходил снова в лес. Он перестал играть на губной гармошке, опасаясь, что старые мелодии отгонят новую и она больше не придет. Третья нота пряталась от него, хотя он чувствовал, что она рядом.

Филифьонка тоже была неподалеку, она вечно крутилась со своим кофе и ужинами. Ее забота не была похожа на заботу Муми-мамы, Филифьонка словно заглаживала свою вину. Снусмумрик не понимал, почему и что ей от него надо. Так было до того вечера, когда Снусмумрик решил наконец сыграть. Нельзя забывать старых друзей ради новых. Снусмумрик думал о Муми-тролле, о том, где тот сейчас: в море или где-то на острове, бродит по холодной гальке пляжа, не давая волне достать до его ножек. Наверняка он фыркает и смеется, если не удается вовремя отпрыгнуть, а еще, наверное, собирает выброшенные морем сокровища. Снусмумрик заиграл песню Муми-тролля, потом весеннюю песенку, потом что-то еще и еще. Он не заметил, как в палатку забрался хомса, как вздыхал о чем-то хемуль и как у входа робко жапась Филифьонка, рассматривая его губную гармошку.

Снусмумрик играл долго, пока совсем не устал. Он соскучился по песням, они по нему — тоже, и гармошка звучала в этот вечер как-то по-особенному. Шумно благодарил хемуль, хомса восторженно кивал, смотря снизу вверх, а Филифьонка подождала, пока все уйдут и протянула руку:

— Можно?

— Умеешь? — Снусмумрик немного засомневался, выпускать ли из рук гармошку.

— Конечно, — Филифьонка обиженно посмотрела на него и потянула инструмент на себя. Снусмумрик не отпускал. Они держали гармошку за разные концы, рассматривая ее будто впервые, а потом одновременно выпустили. Она глухо стукнулась о пол палатки, Снусмумрик подхватил низкое “фа”, повертел и с сожалением отложил. Не то.

Филифьонка подняла гармошку.

— Я пойду? — спросила она, не поднимая глаз.

Снусмумрик молча пожал плечами.

— Можно?.. — переспросила она.

Он разжал ставшие вдруг сухими губы:

— Конечно.

— Утром верну. Благодарю! — Филифьонка уже выбиралась из палатки, когда повернулась и прошептала: — Спасибо!

Снусмумрик еще раз пожал плечами. Странная она все-таки, эта Филифьонка.

Он уже спал, когда сквозь сон услышал робкую, неуверенную, дрожащую “си”. “Третья”, — подумал он и повернулся на другой бок. Филифьонка играла до самого утра — или ему это просто приснилось.


	3. Часть 3

Ничего не получилось. Так думала Филифьонка, с сожалением откладывая губную гармошку Снусмумрика. Она сыграла все, что хотела, и даже повторила пару его мелодий — как запомнила на слух. Но ничего не получилось. За дверью теплого дома был холодный ноябрьский вечер, в окно бились голые ветки осины, в трубе завывал ветер. А песни Снусмумрика там, в палатке, обещали скорую весну: капель, солнечных зайчиков на последних сосульках, первоцветы и сладкий весенний дождь. Было там и лето: гроза, летний луг, венки из цветочков и теплое море. Филифьонка не знала, как Снусмумрик смог сыграть все это. Сама она сыграла осень — шторм, звон разбитого стекла и свой собственный жалобный крик. Она задумчиво потрогала гармошку лапкой и завернула в салфетку. За окном наконец зашумел дождь, она забралась в постель, прижала к себе грелку и принялась считать припасы. Она злилась на Муми-маму — в кладовых было пусто, на Мюмлу с Онкельскрутом — возможно, пусто было по их вине; на всю семью муми-троллей — за то, что уехали и даже не попрощались. И записку не оставили, как невоспитанные гафсы. Филифьонка размышляла о том, что приготовить на завтрашний обед, а перед глазами было другое. Муми-тролль с корабликом в руках — Снусмумрик зовет его к ручью, чтобы ставить запруду; Муми-мама с кофейником предлагает всем кофе — а на веранде пускают наперегонки дым из трубок Снусмумрик и Муми-папа; хемуль спит в гамаке в саду — Снусмумрик беззлобно фыркает, проходя мимо. Филифьонка была уверена, что никогда этого раньше не видела. Может, услышала? Она подняла мордочку, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на губную гармошку, лежавшую на пустом столике. Вздохнула и твердо решила вернуть и больше не играть. Порядочным филифьонкам это делать неприлично.

— Завтра первое декабря, — хемуль ворвался в кухню вместе со свежим ветром, прихватив с собой пару мокрых листьев из сада.

Филифьонка посмотрела на него с неодобрением:

— Это что-то значит?

— Давайте сделаем что-то особенное! — он пробежался по кухне, схватив по дороге пирожок со стола.

— Мы и так делаем, — Филифьонка раздраженно вздохнула. — Мы ждем возвращения муми-троллей. А их все нет!

Маленький хомса Тофт, сидя на слишком высоком для него стуле, пропищал:

— Шар в саду показывает, что они возвращаются.

— Вот видите, — хемуль не успел схватить второй пирожок, Филифьонка стукнула его по пальцам. — Ой!

— По одному на каждого, больше нет. Это для Снусмумрика.

— Он все равно никогда не завтракает в доме, — произнесла Мюмла от дверей, поправляя волосы.

— Я отнесу ему в палатку, — Филифьонка слегка покраснела.

Мюмла посмотрела на нее с интересом и вдруг захлопала в ладоши:

— Давайте устроим праздник, будто они уже приехали, а мы их встречаем.

— Хорошо, — прошамкал Онкельскрут.

— Ура, — прокричал хемуль.

— Я согласен, — хомса подпрыгнул на табуретке.

Филифьонка задумалась.

— Хорошо. Тогда с меня меню, а с вас — дрова. И номер. От каждого нужен праздничный номер, — заявила она и тут же вышла из кухни, держа в руке тарелку с последним пирожком. За ее спиной поднялся шум, так что она с удовольствием закрыла дверь, оставляя позади резкие голоса. Утренний сад был тих. Его ничто не беспокоило — не было ни птичьих голосов, ни стука капель, даже ветер притих и не трогал холодными пальцами верхушки деревьев.

Снусмумрик курил трубку, сидя на поваленном дереве.

— Вот, — Филифьонка протянула ему тарелку. — И вот, — она нерешительно достала из кармана салфетку с гармошкой.

— Доброе утро! — Снусмумрик посмотрел на нее и выпустил колечко дыма. — Хороший денек.

Филифьонка вспыхнула:

— Доброе! Завтра в три в доме праздник. Прошу не опаздывать.

— Праздник?

— Первое декабря. Или в честь возвращения муми-троллей. Я не очень поняла, — Филифьонка укорила себя за отсутствие манер. Не поздороваться! О чем она только думала.

— Я приду, — Снусмумрик взял с тарелки пирожок. — Спасибо за беспокойство.

Раздраженная Филифьонка сунула ему в руки гармошку и бегом бросилась в дом. Ей надо было все продумать, обед — это очень важное дело. “Хороший денек, — подумала она. — Как же!”

Она справилась. В запасах Муми-мамы нашлись гирлянды и фонарики, на верхней полке в кладовке — яблочный сок и сырные корочки, в папиной комнате — вино; Онкельскрут принес чудесной рыбы на уху. Торжественный обед был готов, и ровно в три Филифьонка ударила в гонг на веранде. Хемуль влетел в кухню первым.

— У вас артистический вкус, — провозгласил он, стараясь подойти поближе к горячим сэндвичам с сыром.

— Очень красиво, — хомса залез на стул с ногами и поправил сползающий край гирлянды.

— Чудесно, — Мюмла всплеснула руками и засмущалась, будто это она все устроила.

Онкельскрут одобрительно молчал, подтягивая к себе тарелку ухи. Снусмумрик мялся в дверях. Он не был на кухне с тех пор, как там стала хозяйничать Филифьонка, и комната показалась ему незнакомой: кастрюли и сковородки не стояли на привычных местах; на столе была расстелена скатерть, которую Муми-мама обычно брала на пикники; фартук висел за дверью, а не на спинке стула. Везде были расставлены фонарики: за окнами было сумрачно, серые облака висели так низко, что касались верхушек деревьев. Вкусно пахло ухой, незнакомыми специями — Снусмумрик услышал, как Филифьонка объяснила Онкельскруту, что взяла с собой немного в подарок, — горячим железом, и Снусмумрик наконец расслабился. Он сел в дальнем углу, положив рядом с собой гармошку. Мюмла загадочно посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. Он кивнул в ответ.

Хемуль произнес тост, все начали есть уху, а Онкельскрут налил себе вторую тарелку. Филифьонка сидела на месте Муми-мамы и нервничала. Пока все шло хорошо, но вдруг кому-то захочется еще вина, или бутерброды остынут слишком быстро, или что-то пойдет не так с ее номером. Она внимательно смотрела на каждого за столом, готовая в любой момент подскочить с места. На Снусмумрика она не смотрела, тот сидел глубоко в тени и выражение его мордочки было не разобрать.

Когда все наелись, начался концерт. Хомса прочитал отрывок из большой книги. Никто не понял ни слова, но все хлопали: хомса старался и, как думала Филифьонка, это было важно и трудно для него — решиться читать на публике. Хемуль тоже читал, свои стихи. По мнению Филифьонки, стихи были совершенно хемульские: длинные и высокопарные; пару раз она не удержалась и фыркнула себе под нос. Хемуль тоже заслужил аплодисментов, но Филифьонка видела, что Снусмумрик не слишком старался, а плечи его подрагивали от смеха.

Потом был черед Онкельскрута. Он несколько раз попытался рассказать какую-то историю, но сбивался, едва начав. Какое-то время все вежливо слушали и не перебивали, даже хемуль, но Мюмла не выдержала. Она вскочила, звонко чмокнула Онкельскрута в щеку и махнула Снусмумрику.

— Вы непременно потом расскажете, — добавила она, но Снусмумрик уже начал играть, и ее слова никто не услышал.

Мюмла вышла на середину кухни, подняла руки и вытащила шпильки. Ее длинные волосы каскадом легли на спину, они доставали до колен и в свете свечей казались огненными. Она встала на цыпочки и закружилась. Мелодия Снусмумрика медленно вплеталась в ее летящие волосы. Мюмла парила, вскидывала руки, запрокидывала голову — тогда волосы почти касались пола — и снова взлетала. Мелодия кружила ее все быстрее, но ноги продолжали четко отбивать ритм. Филифьонка не знала, о чем была песня Снусмумрика. Возможно, об огне, или о прыжках через костер, или о чем-то остром и запретном — именно такой ей в тот момент казалась Мюмла. Филифьонка на мгновение зажмурилась от непрошеных слез, а когда открыла глаза, все уже закончилось. Мюмла стояла посредине кухни, тяжело дыша, Снусмумрик убирал гармошку, и все хлопали.

— Дивно, — хемуль бросился к Мюмле поцеловать лапку.

— Деточка, вы не дали мне рассказать историю, но вы прощены, — Онкельскрут улыбнулся, показав выщербленные зубы.

Хомса восхищенно молчал.

— Восхитительно, — Филифьонка и сама не знала, что хотела этим сказать: похвалить или охладить всеобщий восторг. Но Мюмла засмеялась:

— Не могу не танцевать.

Филифьонка пожала плечами. Танцы — не дело для филифьонок, но спорить она не стала. В конце концов, даже она могла признать, что танцевала Мюмла прекрасно.

Все стали упрашивать Снусмумрика сыграть еще, но Филифьонка подняла руку.

— Моя очередь. Театр теней.

Она невозмутимо готовила реквизит: натягивала простыню на шест и гасила фонарики, все, кроме одного, стоявшего за простыней. Остальные делили бутерброды, Онкельскрут громким шепотом спрашивал, не осталось ли вина, хемуль продолжал бормотать “дивно, дивно”, а Мюмла объясняла хомсе, что такое театр теней. Наконец все уселись на места и притихли.

Филифьонка исчезла за простыней и вдруг почувствовала себя одинокой. Мягким светом горел фонарик, в печи тлели угольки, в окне мелькнула слабая тень луны. На улице тихо вздыхал ветер, слегка посвистывая в трубе. Все замерло. Онкельскрут закашлялся, и Филифьонка отмерла. Дрожащими пальцами она взяла вырезанный из бумаги кораблик и подняла его поближе к лампе. Черная тень упала на простыню.

— Это Мю, — воскликнула Мюмла, — на носу сидит Мю!

— А Муми-папа у руля, на корме, — заметил хемуль.

— Это мама? — тихо спросил хомса. Филифьонка не видела его, но была уверена, что он не отрывал глаз от тени. — Это Муми-мама!

Снусмумрик молчал. Филифьонка поменяла фигурки. Теперь это были силуэты муми-троллей, они словно сходили на берег в белой молочной мгле. Никто больше не обсуждал, все молча смотрели, как двигаются тени. Не хватало музыки, но Снусмумрик так и не взял в руки губную гармошку, чтобы сыграть хотя бы пару тактов. У Филифьонки устали лапы, она довела фигурки до края простыни и задула фонарик. Никто не спешил хлопать в темноте.

— Спички? На столе были спички! — Филифьонке стало не по себе.

Ветер резко завыл, будто пытаясь забраться в окно; хлопнула печная дверца — видимо, кто-то задел; простыня шлепнула Филифьонку по мордочке. Ей почудилось, что это мокрая тряпка полетела ей в лицо как тогда, на крыше, и она закричала:

— Ай!

— Что случилось?

— Все в порядке?

Все сразу зашумели и повскакивали с мест. Послышался звук упавшего стула, потом еще несколько разных “ай”, звон разбитой тарелки и шорох бумаги. “Наверное, все-таки гирлянда упала”, — решила Филифьонка, пытаясь оторвать от мордочки ткань. Наконец раздался чиркающий звук, и через мгновение кухня осветилась слабым светом одного из фонариков. Снусмумрик протянул спички хомсе, тот зажег еще несколько.

— Все целы? — хемуль деловито оглядывал кухню в поисках пострадавших, а заодно — оставшихся бутербродов.

— Да, — Филифьонка выглянула из-за простыни. — Простите.

— Это было чудесно, — Мюмла широко улыбалась. — Мю ужасно на себя похожа.

Онкельскрут веско добавил:

— И праздник удался. А будет лучше, если мне предложат еще вина!

Филифьонка выскочила из-за простыни и сконфуженно призналась:

— Есть немного яблочного сока.

— Пойдет, — Онкельскрут махнул лапой. — Я еще посижу.

— Я помогу прибраться, — Филифьонка благодарно кивнула Мюмле.

— Принесу дров, — хемуль выскочил за дверь, держа в лапе последний сэндвич.

Хомса незаметно ушел. В угол, где сидел Снусмумрик, Филифьонка старательно не смотрела. Она была уверена, что провалилась, потому что он не стал играть. Она не похожа на Муми-маму или на кого-то из друзей Снусмумрика. Она просто Филифьонка, такая, какая есть.

Все разошлись, еще раз уверив ее в том, что праздник удался. Она собрала гирлянды, сняла с шеста простыню и положила на чисто вымытый стол бумажные фигурки. Она решила, что возьмет их на память.

— Красиво, — вдруг сказал из-за ее плеча Снусмумрик. — Настоящее волшебство.

— Руль кривой, — призналась Филифьонка и вдруг всхлипнула. Снусмумрик услышал четвертую ноту — “до”, но тут же отложил до лучших времен. Подождет, он же ждал.

— Завтра я пойду домой, — решительно сказала Филифьонка, тряхнув кудряшками.

— Можно я возьму? — Снусмумрик тронул кораблик лапкой, тот скользнул по столу.

Филифьонка странно посмотрела на него и согласно кивнула.

— Хочешь мою губную гармошку? В обмен? — у него была запасная, а предложить больше было нечего.

— Не надо, — Филифьонка мягко улыбнулась. Кажется, он никогда не видел, как она улыбается. Ей совсем не шло, если быть честным.

— Не надо, — повторила она. — Пойду собирать вещи.

Снусмумрик пожал плечами. Ему тоже давно пора было на юг. Наверное, не стоило так долго оставаться в Муми-доле из-за песни. На свете много мелодий, рано или поздно он встретит подходящую. Он сыграл четыре ноты, чтобы убедится, что хорошо помнит их все. Одной все-таки не хватало. Снусмумрик плотно закрыл дверь кухни и вышел в темный сад. Где-то там мягким белым светом горел стеклянный шар. Муми-тролли повернули к дому.


	4. Эпилог

Следующим утром Филифьонка не ушла. Она потратила его на уборку дома. Вместе с Мюмлой они вымыли его сверху донизу, даже окна. Снусмумрик на всякий случай держался поблизости, но как он и ожидал, окна мыла Мюмла, пока Филифьонка вытряхивала постели и выбивала из ковриков пыль.

Вечером в саду развели прощальный костер. Хемуль жарил сосиски, Снусмумрик наигрывал что-то простое, и даже Мюмла казалась печальной. Филифьонка сидела чуть поодаль и куталась в плед. За весь день она не сказала и пары слов.

Она ушла, едва рассвело. На припорошенной земле остались следы узких сапожек. Хемуль предлагал проводить ее хотя бы до края долины, но она отказалась. Снусмумрик был рад. Он сам не знал, чему именно. То ли тому, как резко она ответила хемулю, то ли первому снегу, то ли тому, что сам решил уходить. Их маленькая компания распалась за один день. Вслед за Филифьонкой ушла Мюмла. Хемуль тащил ее чемодан и Онкельскрута с вещами, пока Мюмла, насвистывая какую-то песенку, танцевала по первому снегу. Хомса остался ждать муми-троллей. Снусмумрик проследил, чтобы у него осталось достаточно дров, спичек и хлеба, а сам пошел собирать палатку.

Снег приятно хрустел под ногами. Ветра не было, заиндевевший лес молча ждал, пока Снусмумрик зайдет под его тень. Если он пойдет достаточно быстро, то ему повезет, обойдется без зимних игр: снега с ветки за шиворот или снежных завалов. Снусмумрик провел лапой по сосновому стволу. Ствол был холодный и шершавый. Где-то наверху зацокала белка, Снусмумрик поднял голову, чтобы на нее посмотреть, и на нос ему упала снежинка. Он рассмеялся и чихнул. Впереди была длинная дорога на юг.

У дома Филифьонки было тихо. К крыльцу вела цепочка все тех же узких следов, на дверной ручке не было снега. Ставни были закрыты, из трубы не шел дым. Будто Филифьонка зашла внутрь и стала одной из статуэток в своей гостиной.

Снусмумрик выкурил целую трубку, рассматривая дом. Ему показалось, что на краю крыши до сих пор лежит тряпка. Весной он снимет ее, загадал Снусмумрик, если Филифьонка откроет дверь.

...В апреле идти по лесу было одно удовольствие. Тропинки слегка подсохли, хотя под деревьями было полно снега. Звенела капель, где-то рядом ей в тон звенел ручеек и оголтело пели птицы. Солнце слепило глаза, и Снусмумрику приходилось наклонять голову ниже. Это помогло и не залезть в грязь, и не наступить на бежавшего по своим делам ежа. Снусмумрик прислушивался. На юге нота так и не нашлась. Наверное, она проспала всю зиму где-то под снегом и вот-вот выберется наружу.

Тропинка вильнула под ногами, и из-за деревьев показался дом Филифьонки. Снусмумрик остановился, набил трубку и поднес к ней спичку. Пришлось прикрыться от порыва ветра. Скрипнула дверь. “Ля”, — подумал Снусмумрик. — “И надо смазать”. Он поднял голову. На пороге стояла Филифьонка. Ее упрямые кудряшки сопротивлялись весеннему ветру, она заправила их за ухо и деловито спросила:

— Кофе?

Снусмумрик кивнул. Он вошел в дом и долго вытирал о коврик налипшую на ботинки грязь. Филифьонка фыркнула, и он смутился. Пахло кофе, совсем не таким, как он привык пить у Муми-мамы или готовить сам. Пахло кофе Филифьонки.

— Проходи, — Филифьонка махнула лапкой, и Снусмумрик вошел в гостиную.

Он достал гармошку и сыграл все пять нот, одну за другой: ми, соль-диез, си, до, ля. Филифьонка наклонила голову, будто прислушиваясь, а затем подхватила.


End file.
